User blog:TessanyLeclerc16/This is my Story?
Hey my name is Tessany Dawn LeClerc and I am 16. I was born in Portage La praire. I have 1 brother and 1 sister and there names are Amber Kathrine Grace LeClerc but we call her Andy! and my brothers name is Clayton Walter LeClerc. He is older than us and I think he is 20 and my sister is 18 or 19 I think?? Okay I am gonna start at my school at J.A. Cuddy school and I was in grade 1 to 4 in the grade. My favourite grade was Grade 3 and it was the best for me and I had two friends name Leah and Tiffany there are great. There was a boy who was rude to me and then they talked to him. Then I went to school I found those little flowers inside my desk. I think he like me, his name is Shane! I did like a guy from that class his name was Kaden, I don't remember his last name now. Becasue we moved to Shortdale,Mb. We lived many houses by there. My school! its name was Roblin Elementary and I liked it? I was in Grade 5 to 8 and i was in highschool; Goose Lake High! i loved it. I was in grade 9 then we left to moved to Alberta Peace River. But First I want to talk about Roblin schools. ok the Elementary school. It was grade 5 i got bullied by a boy his name was Raven and many more.. Becasue I am shy and i never talk to anyone,and that made me weird and some times I want to go back in time and stay at J.A.Cuddy school and i can stay with my friends and the boy i like: Kaden, Tiffany and Leah! I forgot to tell you there was a girl name Shelby and i think she took my shoes out my cuby. Becase it was gone??? Ok back to Roblin Elementary, when i was bullied i stand up! and I told some one and i told my Mother and she told the school and the school talked to him.Then it stopped, that was good and I was happy.This school, everytime i go up a grade it gets harder for me. The work and the tests. Its gets way to hard for me and i keep asking fot help, but when you want to do it all by yourself without anyone help you and get you more happy doing it for your self. this time i had another crush and there names are Jaden townsend and Zach Jorden and they are cute. I like them. Sometimes you feel like they don't even notice you. You are trying to hard to get this guy to your self and it does work.. Thats me?? and i Was teacher pet all teachers like me??? Then we moved to Alberta Peace River it was fun i liked it. My new school was Glenmary High. I love it? I and in Grade 11 I was ready in grade 10 when we moved to Alberta Peace River. and it was good. I change like i was always wearing my hair up all year and finally I change my hair. and now i wher it down. I am gonna end this i hope you like?? Happy New Year??? 2016 I hope you like it and i hope you like this trailer i made. Category:Blog posts